Por ti
by Vanehei
Summary: Colecciòn de One-shots en su mayorìa sobre Lavi y Lenalee


Árbol de cerezo

Las tardes tranquilas son algo tan poco común en la orden que casi puedo recordar cada una de ellas con melancolía. Pasillos silenciosos, personas caminando a paso moderado y sin la horrible tensión habitual reflejada en sus rostros. En días como esos incluso Kanda muestra un semblante mas amable que lo hace ser menos intimidador.

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que Allen, Marie y Kanda habían regresado de su última misión y habían traído consigo a Emilia y a Timoty. Yo estaba simplemente feliz, ver a un niño recorriendo la orden con tanta libertad y ligereza trajo a mi mente un extraño sentimiento, era como un recuerdo de algo que nunca viví en carne propia pero que podía sentir casi con añoranza.

Emilia y yo nos habíamos convertido en buenas amigas casi de inmediato. Nunca antes conviví con una chica de mi edad, y me divertía mucho sosteniendo platicas superficiales de ·chicas" con ella. Desviar mi mente de los problemas con los que nos enfrentábamos era sin duda alguna, el equivalente a una bocanada de aire fresco después de pasar minutos bajo el agua. Fue extraño conversar sobre lo apuestos que son algunos chicos de la orden, pero debo admitir que disfrute mucho el redescubrir la belleza que me rodeaba y que tantas veces pase por alto al considerarla parte de mi cotidianidad.

Emilia simplemente adora a Kanda, me hizo contarle un sinfín de detalles sobre el, yo lo hice sin oponer resistencia pues disfrute recordando algunas anécdotas vividas durante nuestras infancias.

"Allen es hermoso, cada que lo veo quiero abrazarlo y protegerlo, pero se que es mas fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros" me dijo sin reparo "pero el no me atrae como hombre…en cambio Kanda" decía sonrojándose terriblemente, yo simplemente no pude evitar reír.

"Siempre estas rodeada de estos chicos, te envidio tanto" dijo al ver mi reacción, "Pero, ¿Cuál de ellos te gusta mas?" me pregunto haciendo que mis risas terminaran de inmediato. Sentí un poco de calor en mi rostro, y la expresión burlona de Emilia me confirmo que mi sonrojo era evidente.

·"Todos son amigos muy queridos para mi" le dije un poco nerviosa. Ella me miro incrédula y sentí la necesidad de seguir hablando para evitar que me mirara de esa forma "Allen es muy especial para mi, a veces me siento como conectada a el, no podría describir lo mucho que lo quiero"

"¿Pero te gusta como hombre?" pregunto sonriendo maliciosamente, yo exaltada comencé a mover la cabeza tratando de acentuar mi negativa. "No, el es mi alma gemela" dije tranquilamente. Emilia se dio cuenta que decía la verdad y pude ver como poco a poco su expresión se angustiaba.

"Entonces te gusta mi Kanda. " afirmo de forma acusadora "No soy competencia para ti" sollozo con un puchero en el rostro. Yo nuevamente negué con la cabeza y le aclare. "No, Kanda es mi mejor amigo, es como si me comunicara con el tan solo con mirarlo, nuestra relación es muy profunda pero no es romántica en lo absoluto"

Emilia me miro confundida "¿como puedes ser tan amiga de chicos tan atractivos sin sentir nada mas por ellos que amistad?" volví a reír al ver su expresión.

"Son muy especiales para mi" reflexione en voz alta.

"Entonces ¿te gusta alguien mas?" me dijo abriendo sus enormes ojos azules de forma exagerada. "Me pregunto quien será" dijo mientras ponía su dedo índice sobre su barbilla.

Yo continúe riendo relajadamente hasta que escuche su disparate mas grande.

"Oh, debe ser el chico pelirrojo que partía a una misión el día que llegue… era lindo, pero el que gritara Strike cuando me vio fue un poco raro… "

·"Lavi" dije casi mecánicamente sintiendo un enorme hueco en mi pecho. Mi expresión debió volverse triste repentinamente ya que Emilia me miro preocupada. Al notar su mirada inmediatamente trate de desviar su atención "Lavi es muy especial para mi también… es como si pudiera sentir su dolor, y el pudiera sentir el mío, pero pese a eso cada que lo veo no puedo evitar sonreír"

"Ya veo… entonces es el" dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos "No…yo no he dicho eso" le dije tratando de sacarla de su error. Ella solo sonrío picadamente y luego se levanto de mi lado para salir corriendo tras Kanda, quien salía de la sala de meditar en ese momento seguramente pensando en que necesitaría meditar durante mas tiempo por el efusivo recibimiento de Emilia.

El eco de su risa pareció quedarse durante un momento, pero luego la soledad espontánea en la que me encontré me hizo traer a flote la preocupación que trate de enterrar en mi interior desde el día en el que Lavi partió. "Espero que estes bien" pensé en voz alta sin darme cuenta de que había llevado mi manos hacia mi pecho en un intento subconsciente por sostener mi corazón.

"_Lo que estoy a punto de hacer es incorrecto" me dijo tomándome por los hombros "No quiero dejar la carga de un secreto en ti, es por eso que quiero que seas totalmente sincera conmigo"_

_El Lavi serio que se encontraba frente a mi podía resultar extraño para muchas personas, excepto para mi._

"_Lavi," le dije mientras tomaba una de sus manos "puedes decirme lo que quieras, nunca será un carga"_

_Al escuchar mis palabras Lavi desvío su mirada de mi, pude notar un poco de inseguridad en el y eso realmente me asusto._

"_Mañana me voy de la orden, supuestamente iremos a una misión especial pero no regresaremos" dijo mirándome a los ojos con infinita tristeza._

_Yo me sentí confundida por unos segundos y no pude decir ni una palabra. Era como si mi cuerpo, mente y sentimientos lucharan por tomar el control de mi en ese momento y ninguno de los tres pudiera hacerlo._

"_¿__Por qué?" fue lo único que pude decir. El aun sosteniéndome por los hombros bajo la mirada sin saber que decir._

_La luna en ese momento alumbro la terraza en la que estábamos de forma casi incandescente, la luz era roja, la luna mas hermosa de otoño, pero mi atención estaba centrada en el chico frente a mi._

"_Lavi ¿Por qué?" pregunte nuevamente al notar que el permanecía inmóvil._

"_Para que algún día crezcan de nuevo los cerezos" dijo con voz entrecortada tratando de sonreírme "Solo quería decirte que no los estoy abandonando, y que pase lo que pase "_

"_Siempre serás parte de nosotros" le dije haciéndolo levantar la mirada._

Sin duda ese día Lavi había dejado una carga muy pesada en mi, el peso de ausencia. Y eso era un peso con el cual nunca estuve preparada para llevar.

Recuerdo que mientras Allen, Kanda y Marie se encontraban en una misión, Lavi y Bookman comenzaron a comportarse de forma extraña. Prácticamente solo salían de su habitación o de la biblioteca para comer, y no tenían mucho contacto con la gente. Un día, preocupada y un poco molesta cuestione a Lavi. El se mostró esquivo y sospechoso, pero sabia que no podría escapar de mi.

"No te preocupes, solo estamos haciendo una investigación muy importante" me respondió entrecerrando los ojos en una evidente señal de dolor.

"¿estas bien?" pregunte al notar la extrema palidez que resaltaba las discretas pecas que cruzaban su nariz de forma juguetona.

"Si, solo estoy un poco cansado y tengo una leve jaqueca" dijo sonriéndome.

"Deberías tomarte un descanso" le dije mirándolo de forma preocupada intencionalmente buscando que me hiciera caso. "Salgamos a tomar un poco de aire" Sugerí tomándolo de la mano. "Estas helado" le dije nuevamente sin intención de manipularlo con mi preocupación.

"Si, la biblioteca es un lugar muy fresco" dijo sonriéndome nuevamente "Vayamos a tomar aire fresco entonces" musito para mi sorpresa antes de caminar delante de mi sin soltarme de la mano.

Recorrimos los pasillos de la orden en silencio. Yo caminaba un paso detrás de el y el tacto de su mano helada de alguna manera me parecía tan calido como siempre. Finalmente llegamos al jardín trasero de la orden, y Lavi me condujo directamente hacia el enorme árbol de cerezo que mi hermano mando traer buscando iluminar el humor de Kanda tras la destrucción de Edo.

"Yuu debe extrañar el paisaje de Edo inundado de estos árboles" dijo Lavi antes de dejarse caer pesadamente debajo de árbol. "Son hermosos, no crees" me dijo mirándome de una forma relajada y pura, mostrando aquel brillo tan peculiar en su ojo tupido de gruesas, negras, largas y rectas pestañas que lo decoraban haciendo alarde de aquel tono de verde tan vivaz e inspirador.

"Si, son mis árboles favoritos" le dije sentándome a lado de el mientras instintivamente cerraba mis ojos al sentir el paso de una refrescante brisa que acariciaba dulcemente mi piel.

"Es una pena que ahora Edo sea solo un enorme cráter" dijo recargando su cabeza en el tronco de aquel cerezo.

"Algún día volverán a crecer cerezos" dije sin pensar haciendo que Lavi enfocara toda su atención en mi. Algo en su mirada me hizo sonrojar.

El solo sonrío mientras me decía "Si, algún día los cerezos volverán a crecer"

Sentí una inmensa tranquilidad mientras lo observe relajarse y cerrar los ojos al recargar su cabeza nuevamente contra el tronco. Lo imite recargando mi cabeza sobre su hombro y tome un respiro profundo mientras un sinfín de sensaciones diferentes recorrían mi cuerpo. Entonces su voz con un tono calmado me arrullo mientras decía "Me gustaría quedarme aquí para siempre".

No abrí los ojos y simplemente me deje llevar por el momento, sin darme cuenta a los pocos minutos me quede dormida junto a Lavi debajo del cerezo sin saber que tal vez ese sería uno de los últimos recuerdos felices que compartiríamos.


End file.
